ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reionyx Hunter
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on December 20th, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_01.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Reionyx Hunter" Synopsis One month after the events on Planet Boris, the ZAP SPACY find themselves in hot water when Rei is hunted by both ZAP's Police Force, and a mysterious being who knows that he is a Reiblood! Plot The scene opens up with an Alien Pitt inside of her Spaceship, holding onto her Battle Nizer and gloating to herself that the Universe shall be hers. Suddenly during her private moment, a mysterious being in armor teleports into her ship, destroying her Battle Nizer and killing her shortly after. The being destroys the interior of her ship and teleports out of it before it explodes. Meanwhile in a farther off location in space. The ZAP SPACY crew are now residing on a ZAP Space Station, Hyuga reveals that it has been one month since the ZAP SPACY had fled from Planet Boris before it was destroyed by its Artificial Sun, and the crews of both the Pendragon and the Gostar Dragon have been resting there while their ships are being repaired from the damage done to them during their time on Boris, waiting to return to Earth once the 53 Survivors of the Planet are being returned home by a ZAP ship known as the "Morigan." While the rest of the Crew are elated to finally return to Earth, Rei meanwhile begins to have nightmares about the truth of his Reiblood nature affecting him (remembering what Kate him before they fought for the last time.) Rei also notices that his connection to his Battle Nizer is starting to change, and so he takes it to Kumano for further analysis. While aboard the Pendragon, Kumano and Rei discover that his Battle Nizer (which is revealed to possess both organic and mechanical features) is growing, to their surprise. During their analysis, the Pendragon is suddenly stormed by Police Forces who seize Rei and lock him up in a secluded room! As Hyuga demands answers, ZAP HQ informs Hyuga that Ato of the Gostar Dragon had rallied Rei's info to ZAP directly upon returning to Earth on the Morigan. Fearing that Rei would be dangerous due to his ability to control Monsters, ZAP had sent the Police to take him into custody, as well as an Inspection Team to prove his innocence. Despite Hyuga's defending Rei's innocence already, it falls on deaf ears, and the Pendragon Crew is forbidden from interfering. As Rei awaits his questioning however, the mysterious being who murdered Alien Pitt earlier teleports onto ZAP's Space Station and sets off a Bomb, which explodes shortly after being placed and threatens to destroy the entire Space Station as well! During the commotion, the being approaches the room where Rei is locked in and kills the Police Officers guarding it, and is prepared to kill Rei next after identifying him as a Reiblood (to Rei's shock.) Luckily after the intervention of Haruna, Rei manages to fight back against the being, disposing of his teleporter and knocking him unconscious. The crew manages to reunite and with the entire Space Station going on Lockdown, the ZAP SPACY crew flee for the Pendragon in order to escape. While freeing it however, Hyuga is left behind after a piece of the bridge they are crossing collapses, leaving him hanging from a ledge. Unwilling to leave Hyuga behind, Rei leaves the being with the rest of the ZAP SPACY while he rescues Hyuga. With time running out for both of everyone, Rei and Hyuga are force to flee in the Gostar Dragon while the rest of the ZAP Spacy take the Pendragon (Kumano manages to hurl Rei's Battle Nizer) back to him. Both ships manage to make if off of the Space Station before it explodes, but the trouble is not over yet. Suddenly while Rei and Hyuga are still in the Gostar Dragon, a Wormhole opens up in front of them! Unable to escape from its suction, the Wormhole swallows them up before the Pendragon can reach them. Inside the Wormhole, Rei and Hyuga struggle to maintain control as much as possible until the Gostar Dragon finally emerges from out of the Wormhole and into an unknown, Earth-like environment, where the ship crash-lands. Despite still being alive from the crash, Rei and Hyuga's problems continue to grow. Both men soon witness two Monsters engaged in battle: Gomess (S) and Magular. As the two monsters battle fiercely, Gomess proves to be the superior of the two, and easily overpowers Magular in their fight. Shortly into their battle though, Gomess notices the Gostar Dragon and prepares to attack them next. Rei however is already prepared to fight, but just before doing so, Rei notices that his Battle Nizer has taken on a completely new form for a brief moment! Although temporarily distracting, the Battle Nizer returns to normal and Rei summons Gomora to protect them from Gomess. Gomora was able to fend off Gomess with ease, but he was then quickly ambushed by Magular as well! Despite the double-teaming of Gomess and Magular though, Gomora is still more of a match for both monsters to handle and in the end, Gomora stabs Magular with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Magular. Gomora then turns his attention back to Gomess, but before he could finish him off though, Gomess retreated from the fight in a green light, revealing that he had belonged to a Reiblood! Although victorious in his fight, Rei is left to wonder where he, Hyuga, and Gomora are now... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes * During their battle, Gomess (S) performs a "Double underhook DDT" on Magular, a wrestling move popularized by Japanese Wrestler, Kenta Kobashi, as well as WWE Wrestler, Mick Foley. However it unknown whether or not the moment was meant to pay tribute to them, or if the scene was just a coincidence. * Litra does not appear in this episode. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes